Let Me Sleep
by ruiiko
Summary: There are some days when Haku is just too sad to even get out of bed.


**It's been a while since I did a Haku x Neru fanfic! I really like them as a pairing, and yeah... Not much to say. So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Haku let out a sigh, as she stared at the door to her room. Any minute, she'd be here. And she'd want to do something, anything. Maybe they'd go out, and get icecream, or catch a movie. The thought of spending time with her always managed to bring a smile to the woman's face, but not today. She was tired, oh so tired. She just wanted to sleep. Haku didn't even want to get out of bed today.

Yes, it was one of those days.

A day where she just felt too sad. She had one too many drinks at the bar last night, trying to down her sorrows. And now she was paying the price, with a raging headache, and sick stomache. In short, she was hung over.

And being hung over and sad wasn't a good combination.

Haku sighed again, her eyelids feeling heavy. She knew she had a problem, and she hated herself for it. But her self esteem didn't allow her to quit this addiction. Usually it helped, for the time being. But she'd always have to pay for it the next morning, and the mornings after were always harder for the grey haired woman.

The only thing that could lift this sadness was a certain blonde girl. But she wasn't here.

Perhaps it was too soon to speak.

Haku lifted her head, upon hearing a door click, and mumbles of complaints. It couldn't have been Dell-he was working late tonight. Foot steps followed up to Haku's bedroom door, and the door swung open, revealing the red faced blonde she loved oh so much. She let out a sigh. "Haku..." She smiled slightly.

Haku smiled back. "Neru." She loved everything about her. Even just the sound of her name was enough to make her feel happy. She looked up at the blonde, who stood at the edge of her bed, her hand resting on her hip. "Get up. We have plans today, remember?" Haku averted her gaze, and Neru rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"You forgot, didn't you?..." She asked softly.

Haku didn't say anything.

Neru's mouth formed a straight line. "Well, c'mon, get up."

Haku shook her head. Neru's eyes widened. "What? Why not?"

Haku let out a sigh, feeling the weight of Neru's body pressing against the matress. "I just don't want to..." She froze, feeling a hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm... are you okay?" Neru asked, slight worry hiding in her voice. She knew all about Haku. The two had been going out for a little over 5 months, but they had been best friends way before they started going out. They spent every minute together. So of course, Neru knew her problems. She knew that she was an alchoholic. She knew that she was depressed. It wasn't always that bad-she seemed fine whenever she was around Neru, which was good, but when she was alone... Neru didn't like to think about that. She didn't like the idea of leaving Haku alone for too long. The thought sent chills up her spine.

Neru loved Haku, with all her heart. So the thought of something bad happening to her just tore her up inside. So, sometimes it felt like she had to babysit Haku, just to make sure she was okay. It appeared that today would be one of those days. She knew that Haku had her episodes, heck, she had witnessed them herself, firsthand. There would be many nights where the blonde would hold her tight, comforting her while she cried.

And while Haku didn't seem _that_ bad today... Neru decided that it would just be best to stay by her side, until she felt better. Those plans could wait, they could go shopping any other time.

"I'm... alright. I guess." Haku said, as Neru ran her fingers through her hair.

Haku blushed. Neru's touch was so soft... so warm...

"You just don't wanna go out today, hm?" Neru confirmed.

Haku nodded. "I'm sorry... I knew you were looking forward to today." And she was too. She loved spending time with Neru. She loved going out with her. She loved just being with her.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Neru averted her gaze, and Haku smiled. As much as Neru may have tried to deny her feelings, Haku knew Neru loved her. She often acted like she didn't care about anything, but Haku knew that she was a very passionate person, under all her embaressment. She was caring, loving. Perhaps not to everyone, but Haku seemed to be an exception for her.

Of course, though. Haku was her girlfriend. And that's what girlfriends were for.

Haku gasped, as she felt Neru shifting down, so she was laying next to her. Her arms wrapped around the grey haired woman, pulling her close. With red cheeks, Haku looked up at her. "W-what are you doing?"

Neru averted her gaze again, her own cheeks red. "I'm joing you... if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?..." She mumbled.

Haku tried to stiffle a laugh. "Thanks, Neru..." She said softly, reaching up to press her lips against the blonde's. Their lips brushed against eachothers, before Haku pulled away again, her cheeks dark red, as she hid herself in the edge of Neru's collarbone.

"Yeah, yeah..." Neru mumbled, holding her fingers up to where Haku's lips once met hers.

Haku couldn't stop smiling at this point. She really was lucky to have Neru, all to herself.


End file.
